


We are Batman

by acarrotcakehater



Series: We are Batman AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, We are Robin - Fandom
Genre: But it's there, anyway, its mostly just setting stuff up, not graphic violence?, so like, the violence isn't graphic, this is the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acarrotcakehater/pseuds/acarrotcakehater
Summary: Batman is dead, and he left the city defenseless, and without Robin's to inspire them, they instead take the symbol of the bat. Led by Duke Thomas, a group of defenders grows amid a city falling into a multi-faction war.
Series: We are Batman AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We are Batman

...He’s gone.

Stabbed over and over again, people in the crowd were confused, scared, I wanted to run in and help. I really did, but the crowd kept moving, shifting, until it was too late.

Seconds after he died, the assassin left the scene, crossing the same rooftops that led them here.

Once the assassin was gone, people ran to the body, some checked to see if he was actually dead. Others took what they could from the body, belt, gloves, hell, one even got the cowl.

The body was still warm.

A few days later, a funeral was held, I wasn’t there, I still had school, but I don’t think I saw the sun at all that day.

The next day was when it really set in that he was gone.

I was walking home, then I saw one of those weird costumed villains he used to fight, the one with the really acidic ketchup gun. He was trying to rob a bank, people were in his line of fire.

He was about to pull the trigger on all these people.

I could’ve just left.  
No.  
I tackled him.

I toss the ketchup gun to the side, away from the people.  
After that I tied him to a pillar with some of those line belt things, the ones with the chain.  
Nobody was harmed.

Just as I get ready to leave, I notice a change in the light in front of him. But it’s probably nothing.

An assassin, wearing the same uniform as the one who killed Batman, appears exactly where the shadow was before.

Condiment King was dead and the assassin was gone before I could get them.

At least two dead at their hands, maybe more, they’re clearly here to stay. 

The day after that, the news started covering it.

“Bank thief murdered by Batman’s killer”  
“Costumed killer found dead”  
“Murders of Gotham City criminals continue”

There were more, but they all blend together. The same headline over and over again in different words. You know how after seeing the same bad thing happen over and over again your brain just, stops caring? That’s when I realized this had to stop.

If nobody else will stop it, I guess I will. Gotham has loose laws against vigilantes, Bruce Wayne can be thanked for that. Meaning my “parental guardians” should be my only obstacle.

So I bought a leather jacket and ironed a bat patch on it. The bat was red, not black, but it gets the point across.

After that, it’s mostly pretty simple, sneak out at night, stop a crime, stop the assassin coming there to kill the criminal, tie them up, someone’ll handle it from there. Rinse and repeat.

It turns out that being able to see light move before it actually does makes things a lot easier. If the light doesn’t change, I just leave, nobody gets murdered, and I get to stop another crime, meaning more people get saved.

This is a good method, until of course, they kill someone before they commit a crime.

I didn’t know it happened until everyone else did.

Then I see it.

“Crime lord Edward Cobblepot is the latest in a recent string of murders”

He was a piece of garbage, but that doesn’t mean he had to die.

I can't let this happen again.

The city needs more than one Batman.


End file.
